Breaking The Barriers
by inu-hanyou2
Summary: Summary: Kagome is an outcast at school and is abused at home. Not just physically, but verbally as well. Inuyasha, a new student, doesn’t like the way people treats her. He decides to help her, in more ways than one. AU
1. Chapter 1

**May 30, 2007.**

**I'll be editing the chapters I have up while writing a new chapter. Whew. +wipes forehead+ This will be a lot of work, but its okay. +smile+**

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha and co. I don't own the brand clothes or cars or anything else I mention that you know a normal girl doesn't own.

Summary: Kagome is an outcast at school and is abused at home. Not just physically, but verbally as well. Inuyasha, a new student, doesn't like the way people treats her. He decides to help her, in more ways than one.

Breaking the Barriers

Chapter One

She was an outcast. She barely had friends and was always teased by her classmates.. Kagome sighed and tucked her raven hair behind her ears. The wind blew, causing her to shiver. She rubbed her arms, feeling the goose bumps brush against her palm. '_I knew I should have brought a jacket.' _Kagome thought with a frown. It was it getting chilly in Japan.

She shifted her heavy backpack that was strapped to her back, moaning as she saw Springs Valley High. She went to an advanced school not too far away from her small home. Every student was filthy rich. They wear popular clothing lines, they have beauty and popularity. They have a perfect life.

But she, Kagome Higurashi was different. She wasn't rich and wasn't beautiful. She was always reminded that. School and home were a total nightmares to her. She was constantly abused at home. Not just physically, but verbally as well. She was teased at school and was sometimes abused. The teachers do not even notice. Even if they do, they would not do anything, fear of losing there jobs. A student's parents own the school and could easily fire them.

Kagome continued to walk to school, not taking her eyes away from the ground. Her life was horrible. She passed the school gates and did not see a boy in her path. Kagome fell from the collision and she quickly got up, and started to bow at the boy. "I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed and bit her lip. She looked down at the ground waiting for the boy to hit her, just like the rest of the student body did.

The boy looked at the girl and frowned. Fear radiated off her small body. "It's okay. It's not that a big deal." The boy said.

Kagome lifted her head, her eyes wide. "O-Okay… Well… I should go now." Kagome said in a hushed tone and began to walk away, but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Kagome stared at their hands.

"Wait! I'm a new student and I was wondering if you'd show me around." The boy gripped Kagome's wrist tighter as she struggled to get away. "Please?" the boy whispered.

"Why won't you ask someone else? You don't want to be seen with me!" Kagome raised her voice, and continued to struggle against the boy's grip, even though her wrist started to sting.

"You're the first person I've met, and you look nice enough to show me around." The boy said and loosened his grip as he saw a flash of pain dance across her grey eyes.

Kagome sighed and nodded, giving in. "Fine." Kagome said.

"Great." he grinned and let go of her wrist. "Gomen." He said as he saw her rub her wrist.

"It's okay." Kagome whispered. "It doesn't really hurt that much." Kagome added.

"My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha stuck out his hand.

Kagome eyed his hand warily. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied, but did not shake his hand.

Inuyasha looked at the girl. She turned her back and started to walk away from him. After she was a couple steps away from him, she faced him. "Do you want a tour or not?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha glared at the girl, but followed her. "Here." He handed her his schedule and she quickly scanned over it, groaning.

"Dog boy, you have the same schedule as I do." Kagome said, her voice emotionless. "Your locker isn't that far away from mine, either." She added.

"Okay." Inuyasha said and both walked side by side into the school.

The hanyou eyed the girl more closely. She was pretty compared to the other humans he'd met. She had beautiful grey eyes and raven hair that reached to her mid-back. She wore blue jeans that clung to her hips and a baby blue shirt. Her clothing was simple. She wore tattered sneakers and she was skinner that most girls her age.

Kagome noticed his stare, but had said nothing. She looked more closely at Inuyasha. He has molten gold eyes and silky silver hair that reached to his waist. He was an Inu-hanyou and has white furry ears perched on top of his head. He is… Cute. He wore a red Abercrombie hoodie and an Abercrombie and Fitch jeans. He had a Rolex watch on and had black and red Etnies.

Kagome frowned. _' He's just like them. Once he's popular, he'll turn his back on me. He's going to turn into one of them.' _Kagome thought sadly.

Inuyasha felt her sadness radiate off her. '_This girl… She is weird.' _Inuyasha thought as they walked through the school doors.

Whispers could be heard everywhere as they entered and walked side by side. Inuyasha didn't want to hear them, but unfortunately, he has a hearing of a dog.

"_Is Higurashi walking with Inuyasha Tashio?"_

"_Ha! She probably paid him to walk with her so she would get more popular!" _

"_Yeah right! Like she had enough money to pay him!"_

"_What a bitch!" _

Inuyasha growled as he heard the comments. He looked at Kagome. She wasn't showing any emotion on her face. But her eyes were a different story. Pain and anger showed in her eyes, but she continued to walk forward, her head held high.

Kagome wasn't deaf. She heard the whispers. It pains her, but she was used it. Kagome stopped near her tattered, rusty locker and began to quickly enter the combination to her lock. "You're locker is next to mine, so I suggest you put everything up." Kagome said and opened her locker.

Inuyasha frowned and compared his locker to Kagome's. Her locker was horrible, while his was brand new. He fished out for a piece of paper that had his locker combination and scanned over it.

"28, 38, 30." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he entered the combination. He opened his locker and stuffed his books inside and grabbed a pad paper and a pencil for first period. He turned and saw Kagome looking at him. "What?" Inuyasha raised a silver brow.

"Nothing." Kagome muttered and began to walk again, with Inuyasha in tow. She held her notebook and pen and clutched it close to her chest.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence. "Here's first period, Spanish." Kagome said as they went into a brightly colored room. "Our teacher is Ms. Cash." Kagome said and sat down it the back seat near the door. No students were present. They were at least fifteen minutes early to class.

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose... "She doesn't sound Spanish." He muttered, and sat down next to a seat beside Kagome.

"Yeah... Well... That's what we all thought. She doesn't really do anything. She lets us do whatever we want." Kagome said and opened her binder, looking at the poems she had written.

"Hey, what's that?" Inuyasha tried to peer over her shoulder to read the writing, but Kagome slammed it shut before he had a chance to read anything.

"Mind your own business." Kagome said and her expression became dark.

"I don't think so, wench. Do you know who I am?" Inuyasha growled, and glared at the girl.

"I know who you are. Everyone does. You're one of the richest families in Asia. You get whatever you want when ever you want. But guess what? Not today, you asshole." Kagome said and stood up, taking her notebook and pen with her, and moved across the room, near the window. With a long sigh, she opened her notebook and began to write.

Inuyasha growled. '_Who does that bitch think she is?' _Inuyasha stood and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room, not saying a word.

After the hanyou walked out the room, Kagome had stopped writing and sighed once more. She looked out the window to see a crowd of students. She saw Kikyo, one of her classmates that always teased her, and she was hugging some guy with short brown hair. Kagura, one of Kikyo's friends, stood by her side fluttering her eyes at some black haired boy. She saw one a blonde haired girl gather them both up and envelope them in a warm hug.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the sight. She hated to admit it, but she envied Kikyo. She had the looks, the money, popularity, and everything she had ever wanted. The whole student body had found out that she was poor and worked in some diner. They casted her out.

On her freshman year, that was the year that they casted her out and started to torture her. She was naïve durng her freshman year. She had fallen in love, with a boy named Hojo, and almost gave her virginity to him. She found out that Kikyo paid him to go out on dates with her and humiliated her when Kikyo made Hojo tell the whole school of what had happened. Hojo didn't even give a damn about her feelings. He was a greedy son of a bitch that did anything for money.

After that, she locked up her heart and threw away a key. She's been emotionless since then, not letting anyone close to her heart. But her two friends, Sango and Miroku managed to squeeze in before she had locked it. They were best friends ever since Middle School.

They know her life. They know her secrets that she hides from everyone. She always gets sad when she and Sango talk about it. She was abused at home, getting hurt physically and verbally. Her mother always compared her to herself when she was younger. Her mother says that she was smaller than her when she was at Kagome's age. She always called her fat, ugly, and lazy.

Kagome started not to eat after what her mother had said. She had wanted to be the perfect daughter for her mother. But, she never achieved that goal.

The intercom went off and it rang through out the whole school. "Students, you have ten minutes to get to first period class." The intercom rang.

Kagome saw the sea of students outside rush into the school.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called.

"Hey Sango." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"How are you? Your mom didn't hurt you that much yesterday, right?" Sango asked and checked her over for new bruises or wounds.

Kagome laughed. "No… She was out after she drank a whole bottle of Vodka." Kagome chuckled and hugged her friend.

Sango embraced her. "Good." She said and sat down next to her after they parted from their hug.

Sango was rich, but she didn't tease Kagome by how she dressed or her status. She liked how Kagome acted. Kagome didn't act like a Barbie doll when Sango had met her. Sango has chocolate brown eyes and pitch black hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a baby blue tee with a ruffled white Roxy skirt. She had blue and white Etnies at her feet.

"Hey, I don't get a hug too?" Miroku laughed and sat down in front of Kagome.

"No." both girls replied simultaneously, not even bothering to look up at the boy.

Miroku was the biggest pervert at Springs Valley High. He was rich but he befriended her. He felt exactly the same as Sango. He has strong feelings for Sango. His blue eyes accented his boyish look and he always has his hair pulled up into a small ponytail. He wore a Hard Rock Café T-shirt from Singapore and dark blue Billabong jeans. He wore Etnies that had many shades of brown.

"Fine, whatever." Miroku huffed and looked at what Kagome was writing into her notebook.

"Wrote anything new?" he asked and peered down.

"Yeah, and I got inspiration from someone." Kagome muttered. "But you can't see it until I'm finished." Kagome said and shielded her poems.

"Okay." Miroku turned to Sango and conversed with her.

Kagome smiled when she heard Sango giggle and blush. The door opened and Ms. Cash came in, wearing a gray business suit.

"Hey, you three. It never ceases to amaze me that you three are always earlier than the teacher." Ms. Cash smiled at them.

Miroku and Sango smiled back, but Kagome never look up at the teacher.

The first bell rang and the classroom started to pile up. Soon it was full of chattering students.

Kagome raised her heads and looked around, hoping to find a silver haired hanyou. She shook her head as she didn't spot him.

'_Why should I care?'_

I hope you liked it! Review and make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry... I have no ideas for this story... I have a major writer's block. You see, when I was writing this story, I was sad and angry. That day, I decided to write a story to take out my anger and write what I felt like. And now, I'm all happy... So, please, if anyone has an idea for the next chapter, please email me at hiphopbabi01at yahoo. com or at aznpnay004 at aol. com (no spaces). Or You can IM me at the same screen names. Also, you can leave a review. If I do not get replies or I don't get any ideas, I will delete this story. Sorry, once again.

Thanks for taking your time to read this.

Sincerely,

Inu-hanyou2


	3. Chapter 3

**May 30 , 2007.**

**Editing, editing, editing.**

**+grins+**

Disclaimer: No.

Breaking the Barriers

Chapter Two

0.0

Kagome walked out a door, a frown marring her face. First period was over and Miroku and Sango already went ahead to gym. 'Where's dog-boy? Even though he's stupid, I said I would show him around.' Kagome thought, her frown getting deeper. With a shake of her head, she went to her locker, spinning in the lock with ease. She opened the rusty locker and placed her notebook inside. She slammed the locker close and turned to a pretty girl.

"Well, well, well... Isn't it Higurashi? How are you doin' today?" a girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes headed up to her, leaning against a locker next to her.

Kagome ignored Kikyo, and went pass her, heading towards the gym.

Kikyo glared the girl and grabbed her arm and harshly pulled the girl close to her face. "Don't ignore me, you filthy girl!" Kikyo hissed and squeezed Kagome's arm.

Kagome stared right back at her, not even flinching. She turned her head to find a few students stopping and looking at the scene Kikyo's making.

"_She's going to have her ass whopped!"_

"_Good, because she deserves it!"_

"_Stupid girl!"_

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip. Kikyo glared and the girl, and released the Kagome's arm. The instant she did, she slapped the ugly girl. Kikyo sneered as she fell to the ground and made no attempt to get up. "I told you! Do not ignore me! You should be respectful to those superior of you!" Kikyo laughed and yanked the girl up, pulling her raven locks.

Kagome kept her eyes closed and let Kikyo get her fun. She ignored the pain and her eyes fluttered open to stare back at Kikyo's brown eyes.

"Good, now that I have your attention, we need to talk." Kikyo licked her lips and let go of Kagome's hair. "Rumor has it that you're hanging out with Inuyasha Tashio." Kikyo raised an eyebrow as she circled the non-moving girl. "Don't. Cause in a week, he'll be mine. That goes with you all...!" Kikyo stopped and pointed to the small crowd gathered around them.

The crowd nodded, but made no move to leave the scene. It was too good.

Kikyo was face to face with Kagome, smiling. "You get that, Higurashi...? Inuyasha's mine!" Kikyo laughed, but abruptly stopped when she saw no response from the outcast. "Do I hear a no? Well... I guess that means I have to beat it in you!" Kikyo's red lips curled into a smile. She laughed and lifted her hand, preparing to strike.

Kikyo shrieked as she was hurled to the ground. She was breathing heavily and she slowly sat up. "What the hell is your problem!" Kikyo yelled, but her eyes widened as she realized who she yelled at.

"You're my problem! Leave Kagome alone! And all of you, fuck off!" Inuyasha shouted. The crowd that developed scattered away in fear. He wrapped and arm around Kagome's waist and led her away from Kikyo.

Once they were far enough, Inuyasha whirled Kagome around to face him, his hands around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha's eyes showed concern as he scanned her body.

Kagome shoved his hands away from her and stepped away from him. "I didn't need your help." Kagome whispered, and looked away from him.

Inuyasha took a step near her. He growled. She should be thanking him! If he hadn't stopped that girl, she would get her ass kicked. "Like hell you didn't! If I hadn't stopped that girl, you would be on the ground!" Inuyasha shouted. He sighed and shook his head as Kagome didn't response. "Why would she do that to you, anyways?" Inuyasha asked, his hand placed on her shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head. She moved away from him and walked towards the nurse's office.

Inuyasha frowned. "Wait, where are you going? You didn't answer my question yet!" Inuyasha ran after her.

"I'm going to the nurse's office. I need something for my arm." She gestured to her arm, which was quickly turning purple.

Inuyasha nodded, happy that she was at least saying something. "Look, sorry for being an ass before." Inuyasha smiled, uncertain of her answer and scratched his head.

Kagome stopped walking and smiled at the Inu-hanyou. 'Maybe I was wrong... He isn't like them.' Kagome thought. "It's ok." She bit her lip and continued to walk towards the nurse's office.

Inuyasha stood there bewildered. "She smiled at me." Inuyasha whispered to himself and grinned. He was getting somewhere with the weird girl. He shook his head and looked at Kagome, who was already ahead. "Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha jogged up to her. "Where are we going again?" he asked, jogging next to her.

"The nurse." Kagome said, and made no protest as Inuyasha came with her. She smiled to herself. Dog boy wasn't that bad as she thought.

0.0

**This was an easy chapter to edit. I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha sighed in relief as the cafeteria came into view. "Kagome...? Who was that girl...?" Inuyasha asked as he caught up with the Kagome.

Kagome sighed as well, tucking her raven hair behind her ears. "Kikyo." Kagome responded. She pushed the double doors open that lead into the cafeteria. She squinted her eyes, searching for her two friends. She caught Sango waving at her and she smiled at them, hurriedly walking.

Inuyasha walked beside her, studying the girl. "Why did she hit you?" He motioned towards her bandaged arm.

Kagome bit her lip, slowing her pace. "It's nothing you would care about." Kagome replied, stopping beside a small table. "Hey." Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku.

Sango smiled. "Hi. Who's that?" Sango pointed towards the silver haired boy next to her. _'He's kinda cute.' _Sango giggled quietly at her thought. Sango stared at the young boy, something triggering in her mind. He seems so familiar. Silver hair, golden eyes, and doggy ears... Sango gasped. "Tashio!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha stared at the girl, wincing as his ears rang. She was a loud one. "Yeah... I'm Inuyasha Tashio." Inuyasha greeted, holding out a hand.

"Hello... My name is Miroku Houshi." Miroku smiled warmly at the boy, shaking his hand.

Sango smiled as well, her cheeks pink from her outburst. "My name is Sango Mutsai. Sorry... It's just... Odd to see you here... Shouldn't you be in a private school?" Sango shook his hand as well.

Kagome grimaced as the three became acquainted. If Inuyasha befriends her friends, he would not leave anytime soon. She sat down next to Sango as Miroku became fast friends with Inuyasha. She sighed, resting her head on the table. Inuyasha would most likely be welcomed into the trio's little group. Miroku would be happy that another man would be in the group. Kagome snorted in her mind. Like he was a man.

"Kagome!" the sound of Miroku's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome lifted her head, her eyes snapping to Miroku. "What?" Kagome questioned.

"I asked you something... What happened to your arm?" Miroku asked as he pointed to her right arm.

Kagome groaned. Why does everyone care about her so much? "Kikyo." Kagome responded.

Sango pounded her fist into the table, which caused Miroku's and her lunch tray to shaked. "What the hell did she do this time!" Sango shouted, standing up angrily. Students stopped talking, staring at her, and Sango blushed, sitting back down. She smiled sheepishly and the students shook their head, returning on what they were doing.

Kagome smiled at her friend's concern. "I'll tell you two later." Kagome replied.

"How about me? Why won't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

Kagome bit her lip, shaking her head. "It's nothing important. I'm going to get lunch." Kagome stood and went to the short line.

Inuyasha stared after her, frowning. "I'm going to get lunch too." Inuyasha said, standing up and following Kagome.

Miroku and Sango stared after them, smiling. "I think something's going to happen with them." Sango giggled.

"But Kikyo might... Interfere," Miroku added, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"I'll just have to stop her." Sango grinned, cracking her knuckles.

Miroku stared at her, shaking his head, laughing at the same time.

Inuyasha jogged up to Kagome, taking a tray with him. He walked next to her, taking some food and placing it in his tray. "I know it's something important. That girl hit you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stopped, sighing. "Why should I tell you this? I barely even know you!" Kagome frowned, grabbing some pudding.

Inuyasha remained quiet, staring at his tray. "Look, you seem really nice... But I guess I was wrong... You're a fucking bitch," Inuyasha growled, walking past her and to the cash register.

Kagome tensed up and sighed. "Wait!" Kagome shouted to him. Inuyasha turned and looked at her. Kagome frowned. Why was she doing this? "I don't give a damn of what you think, you fucking ass!" Kagome glared at the boy.

Inuyasha glared back heatedly, paying for his lunch. He walked away and sat in an empty table in the left side of the cafeteria.

Kagome clenched her jaw and paid the cash register the money. She sighed and walked back to Miroku and Sango.

Sango frowned. "Where's Tashio?" Sango looked behind her.

Kagome pointed to where he sat, all alone. "He's nosy." Kagome said and sat down next to Sango.

Miroku frowned as well. "I'm going to sit with him. He's new and doesn't know where to go. Care to join me, Sango?" Miroku said, standing up and taking his tray.

Sango sighed and stood up. "Go with us?" Sango looked at her friend hopefully.

Kagome shook her head. "Go." Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku nodded, walking towards the hanyou. Kagome sighed and watched them leave. It should be like this. It was better if she was alone and no one talked to her. She sighed and stared at Sango laugh at the two boys that were fighting over something. Her eyes widened as Kikyo came to the table slyly smiling at Inuyasha. The two boys had stopped and Inuyasha stared at her. They exchanged some words and Inuyasha stood, following Kikyo out of the cafeteria.

Kagome longingly stared at Kikyo. It wasn't fair! Kikyo gets everything she wants, while she got nothing. Kagome drew a ragged breath and stood up, throwing away her trash and walking out of the cafeteria. She walked slowly, looking at a clock that was up in the walls. She had twenty minutes left until sixth period starts. She reached in her pocket, fingering he razor in her pocket, wincing as it cut her finger. She took the finger to her mouth, sucking on the wound. She turned a corner and froze, her eyes going wide at the sight.

Inuyasha had pinned Kikyo up to the lockers smirking. Kikyo was blushing, Inuyasha's lips against her neck. Inuyasha reached up and kissed her.

Kagome frowned. Kikyo was right up by her locker! Kagome growled softly, tears stinging her eyes. She hurriedly wiped the tears away and headed to the restroom. She barged into a stall, yanking down the seat. She sat there, and reached into her pocket. She stared at the razor in her hand, and brought it up to her wrist, but stopped. She was scared. Sighing, she left the stall and out of the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

0.0

-After School-

Inuyasha huffed, exiting the small room. He had gotten detention in the first day of school! He looked at his watch, groaning. His parents were probably worried sick about him. He began to slowly jog around the school, not fully used to it. He sighed and looked around. He was lost. He began to walk again. "Shit. Where the fuck am I?" Inuyasha cursed. He looked around and saw the gymnasium. He saw a door beside it and sweat stung his nose.

Inuyasha cursed his sensitive nose and slightly opened the door. He froze and stared at the girl.

Kagome was punching the punching bag, the thing shaking from her beatings. She was muttering some things and after a hard punch, the bag tore. Kagome cursed again, as sand poured everywhere. "Dammit...! This is the third one I've broken in a month." Kagome scowled and untied the rope that held in and grabbed a trash bag, stuffing the punching bag inside. Kagome sweept up the remains and poured it into the bag. "Mr. Tadakeachi, mind taking this out?" Kagome turned to the janitor that was mopping up the floor.

The man smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Sure thing Ms. Higurashi." He said, waving at her as she left.

Inuyasha's heart raced. He had to hide! He turned and met the eyes of Kagome. "Umm... Hey." Inuyasha sheepishly smiled.

Kagome didn't reply. She looked at him wide-eyed and broke out into a run. She dashed past him and near a window.

Inuyasha raced after her. She was a fast one! Faster than he'd seen her before, anyways. She was way ahead of him and he looked down the hall, staring as Kagome opened the window and gracefully jumped out.

Inuyasha ran to the window and poked his head out. "Holy shit! We are in the fucking third floor!" Inuyasha growled and saw Kagome run down the street. Inuyasha shook his head, and kept on walking. Today was just fucking great.

0.0

-Hours later-

Kagome sighed and walked into the CD store. She padded her way to the Hip Hop and R&B section, scanning some CD's. She softly sighed and closed her eyes. In one day, she met the richest man in the country and sees a major make-out session. How nice. And to see the boy that she thought was cute make out with the girl that she wanted to be. And after that, he finds her beating the shit out of a punching bag after he saved her from Kikyo. Kagome re-opened her eyes. Her life was fucked up.

Kagome softly hummed a small tune as she scanned through the CDs, grabbing an old CD by her favorite artist. She turned and ran into something hard, and she plummeted down to the ground. Kagome groaned and rubbed her bottom, glaring at the person before her.

Inuyasha stared at the girl. "Look... I'm sorry okay?" Inuyasha smiled at her, holding out his hand.

Kagome bit her lip and grabbed a hold of his hand. She was amazed as Inuyasha easily lifted her up. "What are you sorry about?" Kagome looked away from him.

Inuyasha sighed and cupped her face, turning her to him. "I'm sorry about everything." He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers

Kagome's heart raced, as she felt his breath tickle her cheek. What was he doing? "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered, searching his golden eyes.

Inuyasha smiled at her and softly pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the small girl, trapping her to him. He pushed her closer to himself, smiling as she didn't struggle.

Kagome's eyes widened, something stirring in her lower stomach... She closed her eyes and shyly kissed him back. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Images flashed through her mind; Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Kagome frowned and shoved the hanyou away from her.

Inuyasha re-opened his eyes staring at her. "Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome glared at him. "Go back to Kikyo!" Kagome yelled and stomped away from him.

Inuyasha staggered away from her, shocked. "Y-You saw us?" Inuyasha stuttered, blushing.

Kagome ignored him, and looked away from him.

"Look-" Inuyasha sighed, reaching for her.

Kagome frowned. "Save it!" Kagome yelled. She opened her mouth to say more but was stopped when she heard a familiar yell.

"Kagome! Come on!" her mother went inside the store, stomping her way towards them. She grabbed her daughter's arm, pulling her.

Kagome winced and nodded. She followed her mother out the door.

Inuyasha stared after them frowning. His brows furrowed together. Her mother had quite a tight grip on her arm. Pain had shone across her eyes. He shook his head. He was hallucinating.

0.0

**More editing. LOL. **

**Well, for new readers, I hope you guys liked this chapter.. There's more too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**May 30, 2007.**

**PARTY LIKEE A ROCKKSTARR ! **

**LMAO.**

**Stupid song, but I like it. **

**Ahem. Back to my editing.**

0.0

Kagome touched her lips once more. '_Why'd he kiss me? __**Hell, **__why'd I kiss him back?' _Kagome closed her eyes, massaging her temples. _'Dog-boy is so __**confusing. **__He's kissed Kikyo and then turned and kissed me...!' _Kagome groaned as she felt a headache coming on. Kagome gasped as she felt her mother's hand slap across her cheek. She rubbed her cheek, and turned towards her mother. "What is it, mom?" Kagome spoke softly to her mother, hoping not to anger her.

"I asked you a fucking question! Stop dozing off and answer me!" Kori (Kagome's mother), slapped her daughter again, the welt on her cheek glowing an ever brighter red. She stopped the car in front of the house and glared at her. "Well?" Kori tapped her nails against the steering wheel.

Kagome gulped, rubbing her cheek. "I'm sorry. I dozed off. What was your question?" Kagome questioned.

"Who was that boy?" Kori stared suspiciously at her daughter.

Kagome bit her lip. "He was a _friend._" Kagome spat, frowning.

"Who the hell wants to hang out with you? You're fat and ugly." Kori snickered.

Kagome bit her lip again and looked down to her feet. _'She's right. Look at me...! I'm twice the size of normal people my age.' _Kagome closed her eyes, pleading her tears to stay back. She would not cry in front of her, **never. **She would not let her mother know she _won. _"Can we go inside now?" Kagome asked, waiting for mother to say so.

"Yeah, whatever. There are some groceries I want you to bring in. They're in the trunk." Kori voiced, popping the trunk.

Kagome nodded and silently went to the back, carrying two paper bags with her before walking towards her cozy home. Her mother walked behind her, carrying a bag. Fishing out the keys, she luckily unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting the different scents of the house attack her nose. She went towards the kitchen and placed the bags on the table and went back outside, grabbing the last two bags left. Kagome sighed and grabbed some bottled water, walking upstairs towards her room, leaving her mother downstairs.

Kagome stopped and stared at her mother's open room. Kagome raised and eyebrow, curiosity dancing across her eyes. _'That's funny, she __**never **__leaves her door open.' _Kagome apprehended. She looked side to side, hoping the cost was clear. Finding it empty, she dashed towards her mothers room and looked around, her eyes going wide with surprise.

The sheets on the bed were made of silk, the color is a pure white, and the drawers were made of mahogany, a twenty five inch television was resting on top of the drawer too. She has a four post bed, the wood matching the color of her drawers. See-through curtains were attached to the bed, on all of the sides, including the top. Kagome looked around, her mouth wide open. The room was _**beautiful. **_Kagome sharply turn around, cursing as she heard footsteps nearing the room. "Shit!" Kagome hissed. She didn't want another beating.

The door opened, and her mother angrily stomped towards her. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kori cursed, her hands clenching to fists. She struck Kagome, making the girl fall to the floor. Ignoring the girl's pleas and whimpers, she kicked the girl in the stomach. "Get your ass up!" Kori grabbed Kagome's raven locks, pulling her up with. "Do I ever go to your room and snoop around?" She yelled into Kagome's ear and slapping her when she did not reply. "Huh? Answer me, you bitch! Do I?" Kori hissed inter ear, punching her daughter in the gut.

Kagome whimpered and shook her head. Her body was on fire!

"Answer me with words!" Kori growled, gripping the girl's hair tighter.

Kagome cried out and shook her head. "N-No. You don't." Kagome gasped out, shutting her eyes.

Kori snorted at the girl. "That should teach you. Get the hell out my room. Put the groceries up and make dinner." Kori sneered and pushed her out the room, slamming the door shut.

Kagome coughed, landing against the hardwood floor. Clutching her stomach, she leaned against the wall, slowly bringing herself up. She lifted her shirt, gritting her teeth as black and blue bruises form in her stomach. Running a hand through her hair, she examined her hand. Good, no blood. Sighing, she limped downstairs and unpacked the groceries and preparing some Oden for dinner.

Kagome sat in the kitchen, trembling. Her body was killing her. She ran a hand through her hair, frowning. _'How come she has better stuff than me? She has a twenty five inch TV? I don't have that in my room. Hell, we don't even have a TV that big in the living room. She has silk sheets... What the hell is going on?' _Kagome held her forehead, biting her lip. _'Why does she have better things than me?' _Kagome frowned at the thought. She stared up and faced her angry mother. "Dinner is ready." Kagome whispered, handing her mother a bowl of food and a pair of chopsticks.

Kori nodded, sitting down across from Kagome. She silently ate her food, not bothering to look at Kagome.

Kagome began to slowly eat as well. "Where's Souta?" Kagome quietly spoke up.

''Your _**dear**_ brother is at a friend's house. He'll be sleeping over." Kori replied.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "May I be excused?" Kagome looked at her mother.

Kori nodded. "You're excused."

Kagome nodded and stood up, making her way out the door. But before she could, she was stopped by Kori.

"Wait!"

Kagome turned. "Yes?"

"Yes, I do like Souta better than you. And don't forget to wash dishes!" Kori smirked and continued eating.

Kagome bit her lip and turned, running upstairs. She burst into her room, running to her bed. _'Fucking __**spoiled **__brat!' _Kagome thought angrily, weeping into her pillow. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Souta doesn't get hit and gets everything he wants. He's a spoiled rotten brat. Kagome brushed away her tears angrily, shaking her head. She headed towards her closet, pulling out some old pajama pants and a white tank top. Heading towards the bathroom, she started the shower. Quickly stripping, she stepped into the shower.

Kagome closed her eyes, letting the cool water trickle down her face. She applied shampoo to her wet hair and began to massage her scalp, sighing in pleasure. Quickly washing it off and applying some conditioner, she began to wash her body as well. Staying in the shower a bit more, she caught a gleam in the corner of her eye. She reached out for it, and exclaimed the object. Her razor... Kagome brought the razor to her wrists and bit her lip. With the flick of her wrist, she cut herself. Kagome closed her eyes, letting the pain go through her. Somehow, it wasn't that bad. The feeling made her forget about everything else. It made everything better. It wasn't that bad anymore. The pressure _**somehow **_vanished.

Kagome stood under the water against, letting the blood flow off her wrists. Placing the razor back, she turned off the shower and put on a robe. She dried her hair and brushed her teeth, wincing at her cut wrist. She slowly brushed her hair and put on her clothes. Humming, Kagome went across the hall to her room, putting her dirty clothes in the hamper.

Kagome headed back downstairs, and to the kitchen. Kori had left a note, saying that she went somewhere and couldn't be back until midnight. Kagome snorted and cleaned the kitchen. Hours later, Kagome sat in the couch, watching anime. The doorbell rung loudly in the house, startling Kagome. _'We were to have guests over?' _Kagome sprung up and went to the door, opening it.

She met empty air. Kagome stepped out of the house and looked around, finding that nobody was there. "What the heck?" Kagome shook her head and headed back inside, but something caught her eye. A box was placed in the front porch, with her name on it. Kagome warily stared at it, but took it. She headed back inside, locking the door behind her.

Kagome carefully opened the box, and a note, chocolate, and flowers were inside. Kagome smiled softly to herself. "A secret admirer, eh?" Kagome giggled quietly. She took the note and scanned it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_  
Wassup, Kags! It's your one and only, Inuyasha. Look, I wanted to say sorry for kissing you earlier. You seemed kinda mad. So I bought you some flowers and candy. Please forgive me? Oh, yeah. I couldn't stay... So I just dropped it off and went home._

_The One and Only, _

_Inuyasha_

_P.S Oh... Yeah... If you're wondering how I found out where you live, I got sources. I'm the mighty Inuyasha, remember? Have a great night...!_

Kagome frowned. Fucking idiot. Kagome shrugged and threw away the flowers and the note, along with the box. Kagome grinned, opening the chocolate box. Her grin disappeared as another note was inside the box.

_Kags-_

_Oh yea... I was kinda hungry... So yea, you get the idea. Sorry!_

_-Dog boy_

Asshole.

0.0

**Aww, I just loved how this chapter ended. Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome shivered, and pulled her blanket closer to her body, the warmth comforting her. She held up her wrist and examined the marks that were slowly closing up. She could still feel the stinging sensation in her wrists. Kagome brought up a finger to trace the lines, wincing as the wounds began to burn. Blood seeped out of her wrist, dripping into her baby blue blanket. Cursing to herself, Kagome jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Quickly turning on the water, she let the water wash away the blood. Sighing as the cold water numbed her skin; she reached over to the cabinet and took some bandages, Neosporin, cotton balls, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Kagome grinned as she found the items. _You always gotta be prepared._

Letting the cotton ball soak with the hydrogen peroxide, she dried off her hand. Dabbing the cotton ball to her wounds, she wiped the ointment to her cuts. She tightly wrapped the bandages to her wrist, while throwing away the wasted cotton balls. Quickly putting everything away, she ran back to the warmth of her blanket.

Kagome looked at the red spots on her blanket... **Blood. **Kagome sighed, and placed the blanket to her hamper. Sighing once more, she thought about her friends. _'I wonder what Sango's doin?' _Kagome thought, sitting back on the couch.

Silver hair and golden eyes flashed in her mind. **Inuyasha. **Anger welt inside her as she remembered the boy that had stolen her first kiss. _'Damn it, dog boy! After kissing Kikyo, you just had to kiss me! Ate my damn chocolate too!' _Kagome pouted to herself. But she frowned as she remembered the kiss. She could still feel the electrifying shock that ran through her body. She had never **ever **felt like that before. What was that feeling?

Kagome shook her head and paid attention back to the TV, which was still running. But she couldn't help it, her mind keep wandering to the dog eared boy. Kagome leaned back into the chair, but then bolted up as a familiar melody rang throughout the house. Kagome figured that it would be Sango, but she was dead wrong.

It was dog boy.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha's cool voice entered her ears, sending her into a seething anger.

'_Fucking jerk!' _Kagome growled slightly on the phone, startling Inuyasha. "How the hell?" Kagome gritted out through her clenched teeth.

"Got it from Sango." Inuyasha replied coolly.

'_Damn.' _Kagome pouted. "What now? Are you stalking me?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Nah. That's probably when I sneak into your room late at night and watch you sleep. Maybe grab some panties!" Inuyasha barked out, laughing.

"Really funny. What the hell do you want?" Kagome gripped the phone tighter, careful of she wrist.

"Just checking up on you… Do you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell no. Oh, and thanks for the empty chocolate box." Kagome rolled her eyes once more.

"Haha… I'm really sorry though, Kags." Inuyasha apologized.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome cried out.

"Call you what?" Inuyasha grinned. He loved playing with this girl.

"**That!**" Kagome yelled into the phone, putting it on speaker.

"What's that?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"You know what Takashi? Fuck **you! **"Kagome angrily shouted at the phone, her anger rising.

"No thanks I had better offers." Inuyasha, being a smartass, replied.

Kagome seethed. She could just feel him smirking. "Goodbye." Kagome calmly stated and slammed the phone back to its cradle. She ignored the melody that rang through the halls after she hung up. Kagome snorted. It was probably Inuyasha again. Yawning, Kagome laid in the couch, watching the movie that was playing. Her eyelids became heavy and she couldn't help herself, she fell asleep.

0.0

Kagome awoke, a rasping noise coming from the door. Kagome gasped and glanced at the clock. 12:30! _"Fuck!" _Kagome yelled and ran up to the door. She swung it open and gasped. Her mother was soaking wet!

Kori glared menacingly at the girl. "Get me a damn towel." She hissed, shivering from the cold.

Kagome nodded dumbly and scurried upstairs. Surely she would get another beating! Dammit! Kagome grabbed a towel and ran back downstairs. "H-Here you go." Kagome stuttered and shakily gave the towel to her drenched mother. _'It must have rained while I was sleeping!' _Kagome looked at her mother.

"You fucking bitch! I told you I would be back at midnight! You had me waiting her for thirty minutes!" Kagome hissed and grabbed her daughter's hair, pulling her face near hers.

Kagome cried out, her scalp burning. "I-I'm sorry! I though you had a spare key!" Kagome cried out again as her mother pulled her hair harder.

"Well, you thought fucking wrong!" Kori hissed and threw the girl down. "Get the hell out of my sight! You're lucky I'm too tired to punish you!" Kori stepped in the house and slammed the door close.

Kagome nodded and whimpered, running up the stairs to her room. Launching to her bed, she cried herself to sleep.

0.0

Kagome groaned, blinking a few times to make her vision clearer. Turning over, she shifted her eyes to her alarm clock. The neon green numbers showed that it was only 6:30. Kagome groaned loudly than before. She had at least an hour and thirty minutes until school. Shrugging, Kagome jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Humming, she began to get ready for school.

After a while, Kagome skipped downstairs to the kitchen. She rummaged through the kitchen and began to look for food. She munched on an apple and grabbed her book bag, locking all the doors and heading outside. _'Might as well go… I only have thirty minutes left.' _Kagome yawned and began walking, letting the wind cool her face.

Kagome turned as she heard a car honk. A silver Mustang was pulling up near her. Kagome rose an eyebrow and stopped as the window was rolled down.

"Hey baby!" the boy laughed.

Kagome gritted her teeth in anger. "Dog boy, what the hell do you want? And don't call me 'baby'!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha grinned, "Come on Kags, I'm just joking around. Need a ride for school?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't ride in a car with strangers." Kagome kept on walking, ignoring Inuyasha's laugh.

His car slowly drove next to her. "Come on Kagome…! Please? You're by yourself and I don't want you getting kidnapped!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Who would want to kidnap me anyways?" Kagome rolled her eyes and kept on walking. She sighed in frustration as the car kept on following her. "Look, if I ride with you, will you leave me alone?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grinned. "Scout's honor…!" Inuyasha placed his hand on his heart.

Kagome sighed and open his door, climbing in. The seats were comfortable! Kagome smiled to herself and watched as the scenery go by.

"Um... Kags… Why do you walk to school?" Inuyasha asked and turned up the music a bit louder.

Kagome shrugged, but didn't face him. "I dunno… I like walking." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded slowly and watched the weird girl out the corner of his eye. She was **pretty. **Inuyasha shook his head, but froze as he saw something in her wrist. He stopped the car and ignoring the girl's complains, he held her wrists in his hand. "Kagome…? What are you doing to yourself?" he softly whispered and traced the cut marks against her skin. _'So fucking soft!' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome tried to yank back her wrists, but she failed. Kagome turned away, closing her eyes. "Why would you care?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha growled softly. "I care because in your friend!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome began to sob and then tried once more to pull back her wrist. "Please… Let's just go to school." Kagome softly begged, wiping her tears.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! I want to know why you do this to yourself, Kags!" Inuyasha growled and lifted the girl easily into his lap. "Please tell me."

Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that emitted from dog boy. "Everything is just so fucked up in my life." Kagome whispered. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks into Inuyasha's orange shirt.

Inuyasha frowned and stroked her hair, hoping to comfort her. "Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled, biting his lip.

Kagome sniffed and hiccupped, looking up at him. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome replied, staring up at his golden eyes.

Inuyasha smiled softly at her and held her hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the cuts tenderly, closing his eyes as he savored the soft skin. "You shouldn't do this to yourself. Promise me, Kagome…. Promise me you will never ever do this to yourself."

Kagome bit her lip, yanking back her arm. "You barely even know me!" Kagome cried out, balls of tears forming in her eyes.

Inuyasha grinned. "You're right, I don't know you, so how about we take sometime to get to know each other? Lets start now." He smiled.

Kagome frowned. "What about school?" Kagome pointed towards the direction of the school.

"Fuck school. Let's go to an ice cream parlor. It wouldn't hurt to skip school once in a while." Inuyasha laughed and made a sharp U-turn to a nearby ice cream parlor.

Kagome shrugged and continued to look outside, enjoying the scenery. _'How can this boy suddenly care about me? I only knew him for one day…Why am I letting him take me everywhere. It wouldn't hurt to take sometime to get to know the richest person in the world…' _Kagome sighed and ran a shaking hand through her raven locks. Her life had just gotten even more complicated.

Inuyasha parked the car in front of the parlor, opening the door for Kagome. "Come on, babe… I'm craving for some ice cream." He held out a hand for her.

Kagome stared warily at his hand, but slowly took it. Sighing both entered the parlor hand in hand.

0.0

**Twenty Minutes Later….**

Kagome giggled, scooping up some of her chocolate ice cream. "You are so stupid, you know that?" Kagome laughed. She learned so much about him in one day!

Inuyasha grinned, happy that he made her laugh. "Yeah… I know… Hey, what's your favorite color?" Inuyasha asked, also scooping up some of his Rocky Road ice cream.

Kagome smiled. "Blue... How about you?" Kagome giggled. _'He's not too bad… He's __**fun. I was wrong about him.' **_Kagome thought happily.

"Hmm... Red… Now you ask a question." Inuyasha said, resting his chin on his hand. He studied the girl in front of him. She was **beautiful. **

Kagome shyly looked at him, feeling his eyes on her. "I don't know what to ask." Kagome said.

"Okay… I'll ask a question then." Inuyasha grinned.

"Sure... What is it?" Kagome asked.

"How about me and you get outta here and go to my place." Inuyasha winked suggestively.

Kagome growled softly to herself. "Go fuck yourself Takashi. You fucking pervert." Kagome angrily stood and stomped off.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't expect her to react like that. Standing up, he ran after her. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly turned her around. "Kagome… Sorry about that… I was just playing around."

Kagome sighed. "Just take me home…. Please?' Kagome begged.

Inuyasha sighed as well… "Fine. Come on." Inuyasha took her hand and made her way towards to his car.

Kagome bit her lip and stared at their link hands. "Thanks..." Kagome mumbled as she sat back in his leather chair.

Inuyasha began to drive and stared at her in the corner of his eye. "Forgive me?" he said, going a bit faster.

Kagome ignored him for while, but then sighed. "Yeah… Whatever." Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning back into the comfortable seat.

Minutes later, Inuyasha stopped. He opened the door for Kagome and walked her to the porch. "Kagome…." Inuyasha started, looking away.

"What is it dog-boy?" Kagome replied, reaching for the doorknob.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulders, and turned her so she could face him. "If you want a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here." Inuyasha whispered and hugged her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Quickly letting her go, Inuyasha ran back to his car, waving.

Kagome stood there in shock. This was the second time he kissed her! Entering the house, she stumbled into a dark figure.

"Mama!"

0.0

**Dun dun dun ! LMAO. Yeah. I didn't really edit this chapter a lot. It looked pretty good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Editing. Grr. Getting bored.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Breaking the Barriers

By: Inu-hanyou2

Kagome shifted and blinked her eyes slowly. What had happened? She tried to sit up but fell back down as a searing pain went through her body. Kagome cried out and lifted her shirt, and saw purple bruises forming in her stomach.

"Shit." Kagome cursed and made another attempt to stand up. She had to go to the bathroom and check what new injuries she had from her mother. Using the door handle to help her stand up, she carefully leaned against the walls to help her start walking. She limped toward the stairs and looked up, groaning. Breathing in slowly, she started to go up the stairs in a slow pace, hoping that she didn't do anything stupid.

Unfortunately, she did.

She stepped on one of Souta's toy cars, making her fall backwards. She somehow got turned the other way so she would meet the floor head first. Kagome wailed as she hit the floor, a hot melting pain springing up her arm. Kagome sobbed as the pain wouldn't stop. What had happened? She sniffed and turned over, crying out as she saw her arm twisted in a different way. Blood was seeping through her shirt.

Her arm was definitely broken.

Kagome laid there for a few moments, crying her eyes out. Sniffling, Kagome started crawling towards the telephone. She new just who to call. Reaching her other arm out, Kagome dialed a familiar number. Waiting for it to ring. Kagome's vision started to blur, black seeping into it. "Come on, Sango! Answer the damn phone!" Kagome hissed and she blinked her eyes repeatedly, hoping the blackness would disappear..

It didn't.

Finally, Sango answered her cell phone. **"Kagome! Hey! What's up?" **she asked cheerfully.

Kagome drew a ragged breath and managed to say something before she passed out. "Help… Onegai." (please)

0.0

Hours later, Kagome fluttered her eyes open. "Where am I?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"You're at the hospital, Kags." Inuyasha whispered. He was sitting next to her bed, clinging to her hand.

"Dog boy?" Kagome sat up and stared at him. "I thought you said you would leave me alone!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha grinned. "Ahhh… That's where you're wrong, Kags. I was never a scout!"

Kagome shook her head. She examined herself as bandages were wrapped around her stomach and some stitches were in her cheek. Her arm was in a cast, and she grinned as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku signed it.

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"They're looking for a fast-food restaurant so we could eat." Inuyasha replied. "Scoot over will ya?'' Inuyasha grinned as he patted the hospital bed. "I need some rest to you know. I've watching over your for a few hours." Inuyasha said playfully.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Scooting over, Inuyasha laid on the bed, turning to his side so he was facing her. He scooted closer to her and hugged her. "Kags, What happened?" Inuyasha's arms were still around her.

Kagome felt uncomfortable as they were only inches apart. Plus, he was asking a question she didn't know she could answer right now.

Inuyasha lifted her chin, and stared into her beautiful grey eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Kagome, I really care about you. Even though I only knew you for a few days, I can't help but keep thinking about you. You're always in my mind! I can't help it! I have this feeling that I should always protect you, no matter what. Please tell me who did this to you! I swear I will get revenge!" Inuyasha said, leaning his forehead against her forehead.

Kagome smiled softly. Her heart was beating quickly as her heart slowly melted because of him. She stroked his cheek lovingly. "Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome cried softly, and hugged him.

Inuyasha laid there in shock as she did affectionate things to him. "Kagome… Please tell me." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome shook her head and buried her nose into his neck, smelling his sweet masculine scent. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm not ready yet. I don't want you to get caught up in this."

"But Kagome…." Inuyasha whined, holding Kagome closer.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok? I promise…" Kagome whispered, closing her eyes. She wanted to savor this moment. It's been a while since she had ever felt this way.

0.0

**Enjoy..:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**Last chapter to edit, and expect a new chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Breaking the Barriers

0.0

Kagome laid there as she felt the slow breathing of Inuyasha next to her. _'He must have fallen asleep.' _Kagome thought as she looked up at him. Should she tell him about her mother? She barely knew him, but somehow, he managed to get close to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she gently shook him awake.

"Kags?" Inuyasha muttered as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?" he looked down at her and brushed away her bangs, searching her eyes.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Kagome whispered.

"Of course. Did you forget that big speech I told you!" Inuyasha grinned and kissed her forehead.

Kagome closed her eyes and savored all the little sweet things he did to her. "M-My mother." Kagome stuttered and looked at the bed sheets, not meeting his eyes. _'Will her think I'm lying?'_

Inuyasha froze, and after a pregnant pause, he lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "Your mother did this to you?" he whispered, clutching the girl close to him.

"Well… After you had left she hit me and when I woke up everything hurted… So I went up the stairs, but I slipped on one of my little brother's toys… I fell and broke my arm." Kagome sobbed.

"H-How long?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome look up at him, confused.

"How long have she been doin this?" Inuyasha asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I-I don't know. I think after my father died when I was eight." Kagome sniffled and leaned her forehead against his, her teats not stopping.

"Haven't you tried to call for help?" Inuyasha hugged her close and stroked her back as she let out heart wrenching sobs.

"I-I-If I had, where w-w-w-ould I go?" Kagome cried, clutching his shirt in her hand.

"Miroku, Sango, you can enter now." Inuyasha looked towards the door as it softly clicked open, revealing the couple there, holding bags of Wacdonalds.

Kagome turned, her backside pressed up against Inuyasha's body. "How long have you guys been there?" Kagome said.

Sango dropped the bags of food, ignoring her question, and ran up to the bed and feel to her knees, crying against the hospital sheets. "Oh my gosh, Kagome! I should have gotten there sooner! How are you feeling?" she sobbed out, holding her hand tightly.

Kagome sat there, looking down, feeling uncomfortable. She felt awkward and she didn't know what to do. Usually it would be her they would console when she was crying, not the other way around. Kagome patted her back and smiled, "It's okay Sango, it wasn't your fault." Kagome whispered.

Sango sniffed and looked up at Kagome, wiping her eyes. She got off the bed and picked up the food from the floor smiling. "Lucky it didn't spill, ne?" Sango placed the food on the table. "Hungry?" she motioned towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome and Miroku began to laugh as her mood completely changed. Miroku hugged Kagome, an eyebrow raising as her heard a low growl come out of Inuyasha. '_Things might have happened before we arrived.' _

"You okay?" Miroku asked as he stroked her cheek, grinning to himself as the growl became louder.

Kagome looked up at him blushing. What was he doing? "I'm straight." Kagome whispered and crawled backwards. "Try it perv and see what happens." Kagome threatened, sticking out her tongue.

Inuyasha grabbed the girl and placed her behind him, as he growled loudly and flexed his claws. "Get the hell away from her, monk." Inuyasha glared threateningly at him.

Miroku backed away and held out his hands, playing innocent. "I wasn't even doing anything!" he protested and jogged over to Sango who was watching the whole thing. "Lets go and eat," he laughed and began to eat his hamburger.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to bust out laughing as she realized what Miroku tried to do. She stopped laughing as it seemed Inuyasha found out too and began to glare at her. "I'm hungry." Kagome stuttered as she got off the bed and practically ran to Sango. "The usual?" Kagome asked as she sat down, exploring the bags with one of her hands.

Sango rolled her eyes and nodded. "Inuyasha, you hungry? I've got some food." she held out a cheeseburger for the muttering hanyou.

"Fine." he grouchily responded and walked to the table, sitting between Kagome and Miroku. He still didn't trust him. He unwrapped the cheeseburger from the wrapper and began to much on it, staring at Kagome as she ate some salad. "Why are you eating a salad?" he asked as he grabbed a piece of lettuce from the plate and munched on it.

"I'm trying to watch what I eat." Kagome responded quietly.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and talked with their eyes. Oh no…

"What the hell are you talking about! You need some meat on these bones instead!" he held up her skinny arms, emphasizing his point.

"No I don't, besides, why do you care!" Kagome cried out as she stood up.

"Because I care about you, god dammit! Why can't you get that into your head! I've been giving you hints, but you're being a jackass and not even noticing all these things I do for you! You're lucky I've even been spending time with a low class like you!" Inuyasha shouted and walked out the room, slamming the door shut..

Kagome stood there shocked, and as his words dawned on her, she began to quietly sob.

0.0

**I guess this chapters okay. I dunno. **

**I hope you guys liked it, I'm not sure if I did. **

**Lol.**

**Weird right?**


End file.
